galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Erravi
The most well known method of keeping time is the Old and New Era system standardized by the USK. The Erravi have their own dating system broken up into Eons each of which begins and ends with the aligning of the celestial bodies within the Anima System and the galactic center. Each Eon in turn is divided into 500 cycles each of which represent one complete orbit of the Erravi Homeworld. This alignment, known as the _________, happens once every 143 New Era Years. * 1st Eon ** Begins with the first account of the planetary alignment. ** The Erravi species are nomadic and knowledge is passed by word of mouth. ** Earliest known monuments. * 2nd Eon ** Earliest known paper star charts. ** Development of Irrigation, metal tools, and small villages. ** Earliest known written language. * 3rd Eon ** Development of city states. ** First recorded wars. ** Earliest known Sage: Name unknown. * 4th Eon ** Development of first known empires. ** * 5th Eon ** * 6th Eon ** Development of first Sage Council: They were known as the ________ and advised the ________. * 7th Eon ** * 8th Eon ** * 9th Eon ** The Blight Wars: 212th cycle to the 398th cycle. ** Old Era Begins When Wylox Enter space for the first time. Approximately 235th Cycle. * 10th Eon ** * 11th Eon ** Erravi Enter Space for the first time 233 OE. Approximately 50th Cycle * 12th Eon ** * 13th Eon ** * 14th Eon ** * 15th Eon ** * 16th Eon ** * 17th Eon ** * 18th Eon ** * 19th Eon ** * 20th Eon ** * 21st Eon ** * 22nd Eon ** New Era Begins with the formation of the USK. Approximately 68th Cycle ** The _______, also none as the Erravi Conflict by the USK, begins in 112 NE. Approximately 459th Cycle * 23rd Eon ** The _______, also none as the Erravi Conflict by the USK, ends in 124 NE. Approximately 1st Cycle ** The Erravi Join the USK in 127 NE. Approximately 12th Cycle ** The USK makes contact with the Tethyn Empire in 182 NE. Approximately 204th Cycle ** Tethyn Ambassador makes surprise visit to Anima and pressures Erravi Sages to leave the USK and join the Tethyn Empire in 214 NE. Erravi Sages inform USK High Council of the matter. Approximately 316th Cycle. ** The USK declares war on the Tethyn Empire in 217 NE. Approximately 319th Cycle ** USK-Tethyn War ends in ceasefire in 234 NE. Approximately 386th Cycle ** Tethyns break ceasefire and invade USK in 257 NE. Approximately 466th Cycle * 24th Eon ** Anima and Ancora hit by several terrorist attacks and Tethyn Agents in 276 NE. Approximately 33rd Cycle ** USK invokes unconditional surrender on Tethyn Empire in 288 NE. Approximately 74 Cycle ** Erravi Fleet outside the Cluster makes contact with the Somi in 30 NE. Approximately 396th Cycle * 25th Eon ** * 26th Eon ** * 27th Eon ** * 28th Eon ** * 29th Eon ** * 30th Eon ** Category:Lore